


El único momento que estuvimos solos

by pasivagresiva



Series: El mundo no es un lugar frío y muerto [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, High School, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nekoma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenma sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en cuánto iba a extrañar a Kuro. Quería pensar que seguirían hablándose y viéndose de tanto en tanto. Tal vez los fines de semana cuando el ex capitán viniese de visita a casa de su madre, y de paso, así volviera a aparecer en la suya para que comieran helado del envase mientras veían una película de terror.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: El mundo no es un lugar frío y muerto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613824
Kudos: 10





	El único momento que estuvimos solos

La brisa primaveral hacía caer los delicados pétalos de los árboles que adornaban el patio de la Preparatoria Nekoma. La ceremonia de graduación se llevaba a cabo en este mismo lugar, y por mucho que el rubio no hubiese deseado reconocerlo, su estómago se encontraba revuelto por la emoción. A su lado, se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo de segundo año. Debido a la cantidad de invitados que asistían a la ceremonia, sólo se permitía hacer uso de los asientos a quienes primero confirmaran su asistencia. Por supuesto, los familiares de los de tercero eran prioridad, y le seguían los alumnos de segundo, quienes despedirían a sus superiores.

En el escenario se encontraban Morisuke, Tetsurō y Nobuyuki, además de sus otros compañeros ad portas de concluir su etapa escolar. El rubio, por su parte, se encontraba al medio de los dos polos que resultaban Yamamoto y Shōhei. Sorpresivamente, el de costados rapados se había mantenido bastante calmado en lo que llevaban sentados. Quizás porque tanto Kuro como Yaku se habían encargado de advertirle de los coscorrones que le llegarían si se le ocurría interrumpir el acto con uno de sus gritos. Sí, eso debía ser. Porque el número cuatro se encontraba moviendo de forma ansiosa su pierna derecha, probablemente conteniéndose a hacer algo estúpido, pensaba Kenma.

Mientras el director de la escuela daba un discurso agradeciendo a las familias de los graduados por escogerlos para formar a dichos jóvenes, y al mismo tiempo, deseándole éxito a estos últimos, el rubio no podía dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo. Nunca había dimensionado lo distinto que sería todo cuando él dejara de ser capitán del equipo. O cuando ya no caminaran juntos de regreso a casa. O que ya no pudiera escaparse a la casa del mayor para pasar la tarde porque Kuro se mudaría más cerca de su facultad. O simplemente, verlo a diario, como hasta ahora habían hecho.

El moreno del flequillo se encontraba frente al podio del escenario, dando unas breves palabras a nombre de su generación. Se veía tan adulto, tan preparado para lo que se le venía ahora encima y Kenma no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él por aquello. Kuro tenía todas aquellas facultades que él carecía, y por eso se sentía tan a gusto cuando estaba junto a él. Más allá de acrecentar todas esas inseguridades que rodeaban al armador, Tetsurou siempre sacaba a relucir las cualidades de éste, como si fueran suficientes, como si fuera perfecto así tal y como era.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenma sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en cuánto iba a extrañar a Kuro. Quería pensar que seguirían hablándose y viéndose de tanto en tanto. Tal vez los fines de semana cuando el ex capitán viniese de visita a casa de su madre, y de paso, así volviera a aparecer en la suya para que comieran helado del envase mientras veían una película de terror.

Al terminar la ceremonia, el rubio le envió un mensaje a su amigo. Los tumultos de gente y el ruido le hostigaban bastante, por lo que le preguntó si podían juntarse en uno de los pasillos de la escuela para entregarle un regalo que tenía para él. Tetsurō le dijo que no era necesario, que con que se hubiese levantado temprano ese día para ir a su ceremonia, había sido más que suficiente. El moreno suponía que como tantas veces, su amigo se había quedado hasta tarde jugando partidas online. No había sido el caso en esta ocasión.

Se encontraron en una de las escaleras del ya vacío edificio de los de tercer año. Eran aproximadamente cinco salas, una para cada clase (separadas según las notas de los estudiantes). Tras el pequeño cóctel que habían ofrecido a los recién graduados y sus familias, el ex número uno apareció ante su amigo. El rubio sostenía a los pies de la escalera un pequeño bolso de regalo negro, adornado con un listón rojo. Además de unas flores que su madre le había mandado al moreno. A Kenma nunca le fueron demasiado las formalidades, pero su madre insistió que era lo adecuado dadas las circunstancias.

—No te rías.

Pero fue lo primero que el otro hizo cuando lo vio desde unos escalones más arriba con su uniforme impecable, llevando un sencillo ramo de alstroemerias en su izquierda y una bolsita en la derecha. Se veía cabreado, probablemente por la espera.

—Lo siento —calmó su risa y fingió emoción secándose una lágrima imaginaria—. Es que nunca nadie me había dado flores.

—Te las manda mi madre —entregó el ramo al moreno para que este dejara de burlarse al respecto y se quedó con ambas manos afirmando el cordel por unos momentos antes de suspirar—. Kuro, felicidades.

Estiró sus brazos, y sin reverencias, entregó su regalo al mayor. Este último dejó las flores a un lado por un momento para abrir correctamente el envoltorio de lo que Kenma le había traído. Durante el proceso, echó un par de bromas sobre lo que podía ser, con esa sonrisa juguetona suya, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos y rezongara en más de una ocasión. Cuando metió la mano en la bolsa, sacó un pequeño cuadro de madera que contenía una fotografía de ambos. Era del día en que Kenma se terminó uniendo al club de vóleibol de Nekoma, luego de tanta insistencia de su parte.

—Sé que me quejé mucho en el proceso...

—Sueles quejarte por todo —le dio una mirada malintencionada, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro ante tan bello recuerdo que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Como sea —le interrumpió—. Fuiste mi primer amigo cuando llegué acá. Y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo hasta el día de hoy —movía un pie, haciendo chocar la parte trasera de un zapato con la punta del otro mientras hablaba—. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero quería que supieras que te deseo mucha suerte y... Gracias por todo.

Kenma dio un enorme respiro y caminó sin titubear hasta abrazar al mayor. Un abrazo torpe, ansioso, en el que no hubo una respuesta del otro al principio. Aquello hizo que el corazón del armador se apretara, cuestionando si no había sido demasiado impertinente. Pero entonces Kuroo le abrazó de vuelta, con fuerza. Porque sabía que sería un enorme cambio para ambos, y aunque Kenma pensara que no era gran cosa para él, porque tenía todas esas facultades de las que se sentía carente, Kuro llevaba noches sin poder dormir bien pensando en lo mucho que iba a extrañar al más bajo. No tenía problemas en hacer amistades, pero definitivamente nunca encontraría una como la que tenía con Kenma.

—Te voy a extrañar un montón.

Una mano posada en la coronilla azabache acarició en el sentido que sus mechones teñidos caían. Se sentía tan bien cada vez que ambos podían relajarse uno al lado del otro de esa manera, y sólo pensar en que Tetsurō ya no lo haría más, hizo que los ojos se le humedecieran. Iba a extrañar todo lo cotidiano que compartían y que antes dio por sentado, al estar acostumbrado a ello.

—¿Kenma? —el moreno intentó apartarlo pero el chico se había aferrado de él como si estuvieran ambos hechos de velcro.

—¿Qué haré? —su voz sonaba entre sollozos reprimidos contra la tela de la camisa de su amigo.

Una vez más, el más alto intentó separarlo de sí, ahora con éxito. Kenma tenía ambas mangas de su chaqueta cubriéndole el rostro. Nunca había llorado frente a Kuro, nunca había llorado frente a nadie más que no fuese su madre cuando era un niño. Se sentía horrible. Tenía demasiada vergüenza y sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero sabía que Tetsurō sería más hábil y le agarraría del brazo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo.

—Yo te diré lo que harás.

La voz de Kuroo sonaba firme y eso era algo que al de segundo le daba seguridad la mayoría de las veces. Y era lo que más necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Con un movimiento apresurado, el moreno arrancó el segundo botón de su chaqueta y lo colocó en la mano del chico que lo miraba sin comprender nada. Él mismo se encargó de cerrársela y sostenerla en frente de ambos.

Aún sin ser muy conocedor de todos los ritos y costumbres amorosas de su país, Kozume sabía perfectamente el significado de aquel gesto. Sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, se abrieron de par en par, ahora incapaces de dejar de mirar los ojos avellanados de Kurō.

—Vas a seguir haciéndolo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, porque eres mucho más capaz de lo que tú crees. Vas a esforzarte en tus estudios y en tu labor como vicecapitán. Vas a dar lo máximo que puedas y cuando te gradúes, te prometo que estaré esperándote a la salida para llevarte a comer el mejor jodido pastel de manzana que haya en Tokio.

Todo parecía haberse detenido. Era como si no hubiese más gente en el mundo más que ellos dos. Así se sentía aquella confesión atarantada y cliché del mayor. Y por supuesto, Kenma no tenía la menor idea de cómo debía contestar. Porque quizás también le correspondía. Quizás, pero ¿qué tanto podían hacer ahora que se separarían?

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó un poco más calmado, secándose las lágrimas con el borde de su camisa y chaqueta.

Tetsurō bajó la vista por un momento y suspiró.

—Porque no soy tan confiado como crees que soy —llevó una mano al rostro del contrario, apartando las hebras rubias de él y dejándolas tras su oreja—. Estoy lleno de miedos y me aterra el futuro.

—Pudiste decírmelo antes. No ahora que te vas.

—Tenía miedo de perderte —confesó encogiéndose de hombro, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con una de esas expresiones avinagradas suyas que tanto molestaban al moreno, mucho más en un momento como ese— ¡No me mires así! ¡Hablo en serio!

Entonces apareció por unos segundos el silencio incómodo cuando ninguna de las dos partes sabe bien qué decir o hacer. Tetsurō no se arrepentía de sus palabras ni de su apresurada, pero claramente, planeada confesión. Aunque quería pensar que Kenma se sentía de igual forma, no tenía intención de apresurarlo.

A decir verdad, Kozume no sabía qué responder. Nunca había tenido antes una amistad como la que tenía con Tetsurō. Hacían tantas cosas juntos que a veces no podía identificar si eso era algo que todos los amigos comúnmente hacían o no. No se besaban y evitaban cambiarse juntos debido a que el rubio era bastante pudoroso, pero a veces tomaban siestas uno al lado del otro, o Kuro le acariciaba el cabello para que se relajara. Cosas como esas. Pero lo que no habían hecho hasta ahora ¿era condición para estar junto a Kuro?

Nunca había estado en una relación, y hasta donde sabía, el moreno sólo había tenido un par de novias que no pasaron más de los tres meses y a quienes él nunca conoció. Tal vez ni siquiera eran novias, porque Kuro jamás las llamó como tal.

Lo que Kozume no sabía, es que el ex capitán sólo podía gustar de una única persona. Por lo que cada vez que intentaba tener algo serio con alguien que no fuera él, fracasaba rotundamente, teniendo que cortar él mismo la relación que había formado.

El chico del flequillo tomó las flores y la bolsa con el cuadro con la misma mano y volvió a acercarse al rubio. No había nada ni nadie más importante en ese momento. Nadie más existía, porque todos estaban ocupados en su mundo, y Kuroo, también lo estaba en el suyo.

—Puedo esperar —habló por fin—. Puedo esperar todo lo que sea necesario por tu respuesta, independiente de cuál sea —miró las flores por un momento—. Aunque espero que en verdad estas flores las haya escogido tu madre y no tú, porque si me guiara por ellas, ya habría obtenido una negativa.

—¿Qué? —las palabras del más alto no le hacían sentido en lo absoluto. De seguro se encontraba hablando con frases o cosas que sus abuelos le contaban. Kuro tenía esa costumbre de sonar más viejo de lo que realmente era.

—Las alstroemerias —contestó—. Son símbolo de amistad.

—¿Insinúas que mi madre te _friendzoneó_ por mí?

—Tal vez.

Kenma negó con la cabeza, levemente divertido. Susurró para sí mismo un "idiota" que hizo a Tetsurō volver a reír. El ambiente dejó de ser tenso y el nerviosismo en el moreno desapareció. No quería perder eso, así que esperó que su amigo tomara en cuenta sus anteriores palabras. Aún era temprano y la mayoría ya se había ido de la ceremonia, por lo que Kurō y Kenma emprendieron su camino de regreso a casa. Al vecindario donde se conocieron y crecieron juntos. Todavía tenían unos cuantos meses antes de que el mayor tuviera que mudarse.

Aún quedaban días en los que podían seguir haciendo lo que más disfrutaban. Tetsurō prometió no actuar raro ni apresurar las cosas mientras que Kenma decidía qué hacer. Todavía podían comer helado mientras veían películas y retarse el uno al otro en el Just Dance –juego en el que Kenma, para sorpresa de muchos, era particularmente bueno–. Todo podía seguir tal cual, porque Kuroo había esperado ya tanto tiempo, que unos días, meses, o hasta un año más, podría soportarlo.

Pero claramente, Kenma ya había elegido, sólo que no se lo dijo de inmediato. El botón de la chaqueta del mayor quedó guardado en el bolsillo interior de su camisa, aquel que quedaba justo en el lado en que su corazón latía.

Los pétalos decoraban el suelo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia en el asfalto durante otra época, pero de forma más colorida, más dulce. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, como siempre habían hecho, disfrutando el cantar de los pájaros y hasta el pasar de los autos. Fue el armador quien habló por primera vez en el trayecto.

—Las flores y el botón no son mutuamente excluyentes.

Los pies de ambos se movían mecánicamente, al conocer de memoria el trayecto a casa. No obstante, Tetsurō miró al más bajo con lo más grande que sus ojos rasgados le permitían, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón latía tan veloz que el rostro se le afiebró, y pudo asegurar que las mejillas de Kenma también se habían tornado del mismo color que el paisaje primaveral les ofrecía.


End file.
